escapethenightfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy Flora
"Sorry, love. I don't speak 'etero." -Ivy's first lines in OET. 'Ivy Flora '''is an ETN OC created by ETNMystic. She is the older sister of Envy Flora. History Childhood Ivy Flora is 1,040 years old. She’s the oldest of the Flora siblings and her parents were the Pirate King and the Elf Queen. Despite her receiving her mother's mind powers, Ivy felt more at home with her father, the Pirate King. Because of this, she gravitated more towards the Pirate Kingdom and developed a mostly-Cockney dialect because of it. When she was a few hundred years old, she had her first instance of being separated from her siblings when she was kidnapped by a woman named Absinthe who was drawn to her fiery and bold nature. After escaping her grasp, she ran into Calliope and that began her partnership with the SAE. Her parents were killed in an ambush and she lost contact with her younger brothers in a different ambush. She began going on expeditions and exploring for lost treasures, as well as working alongside Alison on various navigational missions and blade-to-blade combat. Meeting the Cursed God In the 16th century, she managed to meet up with the Cursed God. She was the first one he fell in love with who didn’t contain Lydia Waverly’s soul. When he tried to activate her gene that would make her into both a killer at his will and obedient/devoted to him, the gene was only partially activated and is unable to be fully activated. This gave her an advantage as she was easily able to gain control over it. With newfound courage and battle skills, she cut ties with the Cursed God and realized she was/is not straight. Meeting Mystic and the Others Just before meeting Mystic and the others in ''A Mystical Christmastime, Ivy was ambushed by a gang of trafficking pirates who were planning to sell her off as a bride. Ivy managed to defeat them when she sensed Envy "becoming thorny" as she put it, meaning he became enraged and lost control of his form. She went to the North Pole where she calmed Envy, reuniting with him. It was then the two of them saved Sierra and Mystic from Lilith's grasp twice. Once they were away the first time, Ivy flirted with Mystic and hinted at a possible relationship between the two of them. About Personality Unlike her brother Envy, Ivy has a rather outgoing and fiery personality. She's very daring, tends to have a quick wit, and likes to have fun. She can also be rather caring, though. Despite her daring and courageous appearance, the one thing she fears is showing vulnerability. She constantly blames herself for the loss of her siblings and the death of her parents and does whatever she can to protect her loved ones. The sibling she is closest with is Envy. Likes Blade-to-blade combat, her loved ones, exploring, sailing, writing music Dislikes Perverts, the Cursed God Fears Displaying vulnerability, Orientations Gender Identifies as and was assigned female at birth. Sexual/Romantic Orientation Either Lesbian or Bi. Appearance According to ETNMystic, Ivy's face and voice canon are rather similar to Jezebel from Season 4, Episode 8 of ''Escape the Night. '' Powers Ivy, like Envy, has a couple of powers attributed to her. Plant Powers Like Envy, Ivy can transform between her human and plant form at will, though she usually prefers to stay in her human form. She can also use her vines. However hers aren't as strong as her brother's as she usually prefers to keep to her human form. Mind Powers Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Ivy was born with an affinity of mind, including mental deafening and hypnosis (mostly eye-to-eye contact). * She has rather superior reflexes and is extremely skilled with a cutlass. Weaknesses * Ivy is extremely temperamental if her loved ones are threatened, risking her cool from being lost. She also risks giving into a villain’s demands if they are put in danger. * If Ivy is blindfolded, her mind powers are weakened significantly, and her hypnosis is disabled almost entirely. * She isn’t very trained in hand-to-hand combat, so taking away her cutlass puts her at a severe disadvantage. She can throw a few punches, but putting her in a fists-only fight pretty much guarantees that she will lose. Ivy's Dialect Ivy's dialogue is usually written in a nearly-Cockney dialect with minimal pirate slang thrown in. Consistent Substitutions * '''Dropping the "h" at the beginning of words. '''Like in the Cockney dialect, Ivy drops the primary hs in words such as head, heard, her, and have. Example: "I heard her uncle was heading to Hartford" would become "I 'eard 'er uncle was 'eadin' te 'artford." * '''Replacing certain terminal long u sounds with short u sounds. '''This is usually written with an e at the end, but is also somewhat of an occasional sub. Example: "To," as in "I'm going to the store" would be written as "te." Likewise, when the word "you" isn't emphasized in the sentence, as in "I have you now," it'd be written as "ye." * '''Replacing soft "th" sounds with "f" sounds. '''In words such as something, think, with, and through, the "th" sound is dropped and replaced with the "f" sound. Ex. Somefin', fink, wif, and frough. * '''Replacing terminal "-ing" with "-in'." '''Like in the Cockney dialect, Ivy drops the "-ing" sound at the end of words and replaces them with "-in'." Example: Something would become "somefin'," singing would become "singin'," Occasional Substitutions * '''Replacing hard middle "th" sounds with "v" or "vv" sounds. '''In certain circumstances, Ivy replaces the "th" sound in words like "other," "brother," "neither," and "either." These are written as "ovver," "brovver," neivver," and "eivver."